Lost in a Silent Ballet
by sparklylulz
Summary: In the aftermath of 'Babygate' new friendships are formed, and impossibilities aren't so impossible any longer. Rachel/Puck, Artie/Quinn, and Finn/Kurt. Chapter one: loved and lost
1. loved and lost

**A/N: You all know me, I couldn't stay the hell away from a story if I tried. Therefore, I am beginning a new Puckleberry story, with massive taints of Kurt/Rachel sisterhood, and so much Rachel/Quinn interaction that it should be illegal. I don't expect it to be that long, and I hope to update at least twice a week.**

**This story takes place after Sectionals, and as Mr. Murphy has given us the lovely teaser of more Rachel/Puck time, I'm going to try to keep this in character. However, the romanticist in me will try to make Puck the Prince Charming. You'll have to keep me in check. There will also be various ships in this story which include: Rachel/Puck; Artie/Quinn; Kurt/Finn; and a tiny bit of both Mike/Quinn; and Matt/Rachel. Hopefully this will show how the chapter formats will go, with alternating characters.**

**And last but not least, I do not believe in disclaimers. Therefore, enjoy.**

* * *

"_Time together isn't ever quite enough _

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home _

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time"_

–

_**Puck**_

Noah "Puck" Puckerman wasn't a very nice guy, any one with a pair of eyes could see that. He didn't believe in mercy, and generally found begging amusing. Puck almost never felt any remorse for the things he did on a daily basis. It didn't matter, because none of those people mattered. Then he had fucked up real good, and got the Queen Bee pregnant.

Really it wouldn't have been such a big deal if she wasn't Finn Hudson's girl friend. Finn had known Puck for three years, they'd met as soon as he'd moved to the thriving city of Lima, Ohio. Even Puck knew he'd messed up pretty bad; there _is _a reason bros over hos exists.

When the truth had come out everyone was uptight. No one would look him in the eye; like it was his damn idea to lie. If he was to tell the truth to the lame kids in glee, he'd say how much he hated Quinn Fabray. She'd broken his heart, and naturally, the Ice Queen didn't care. Anything for her child not to be associated in any way, shape, or form to him.

It was all Rachel Berry's fault. If she didn't stick her nose in everyone else's business, high school life would be much easier. Sure, she just wanted to get into Hudson's pants, but shit, that didn't mean she had to ruin Puck's life trying to achieve that goal. Berry was hot enough, and she was a Jew, but she was fucking crazy.

It was after that fated glee rehearsal before Sectionals that he realized how bat shit she was.

Puck was sitting in the hall, wiping blood from his mouth. It didn't hurt as bad as he had expected, but it stung like a bitch. He was trying not to hit the lockers, or anyone else in his anger. He knew he had done this to himself, but that didn't mean he was any less pissed off.

"Noah?" It was a small voice, and he recognized it at once. She was the only one that ever fucking called him Noah. He looked up, lifting his bruising eyelid.

Rachel Berry was standing over him, crazy radiating off her. Her white socks extended up to her knees, and her grey skirt left little to the imagination. She was looking down at him like he was a fucking wounded puppy, and he didn't need that shit.

"Leave me the hell alone, Berry." He snapped, wiping more blood from his mouth.

She winced at the sight of his red mouth, and immediately felt guilty that she had caused this. That reaction was cut short by reminding herself that this boy had tortured her for the past year and a half. She pulled an a bag of ice from behind her mouth and held it out for him to take.

"I'm sorry that I have caused you to be afflicted in such a way. I hope you'll take this ice pack as my apology." She said quickly, waiting for him to take the plastic bag from her.

He almost said no, but he knew she wouldn't leave him the hell alone that way. He gritted his teeth and took the back from her small hands.

"Whatever." He growled.

She quickly realized she was no longer wanted, as if she had ever been. She straighten and turned, walking briskly away from the bleeding Noah Puckerman laying in the hallway. Her eyes flashed to Quinn's as she past the ex Cheerio's locker.

Noah watched her go, feeling slightly irritated that he wished he'd asked her to stay.

–

_**Quinn**_

Quinn Fabray was not a slut. She was a devout Catholic, and an honor roll student. She wasn't your stereotypical teenage mother in any sense. She was blond and beautiful, and she was every boy in McKinley High's dream. Well, until that baby bump started to show and her beloved Cheerios had outcasted her like some kind of leper.

She knew that she had been selfish and wrong to lie to Finn. He was the only guy that was even worth having a baby with in Lima. That's why she'd chosen him over his sex crazed best friend. Quinn hated Puck, and she hated the idea that her infidelity with him would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Sometimes when Quinn didn't think she could take things anymore she would rub her ever-swelling stomach and remember that she was taking care of another life now. As horrible as it was, when Finn had freaked on her, the first thing that had come to mind was where she would live. Not heart break, not even anger at Rachel Berry.

Once upon a time, Quinn had been a princess and Rachel an untouchable. Then the tables had to shift and place Quinn in same rank as the diva. Quinn had never thought Rachel had been much competition for her before. Those hideous argyle patterns and knee socks; even the teachers could feel the uncoolness radiate off the brunette. Since the playing field had evened out a bit, however, Quinn had found herself worrying about Rachel's ability to be everything she couldn't be. A star, a leader, and even a virgin.

Quinn resented Rachel because she was going places. While Rachel could live her dreams, Quinn was going to be a mother. She didn't really care about Finn and Rachel so much now, because she was wallowing in self pity too much to even care about much these days.

"Quinn?" She snapped out of her thoughts to look down to the voice that had spoken her name.

Artie Abrams sat, legs motionless, in his wheel chair staring up at Quinn gently. His glasses we slipping down his nose a little, and his black suspenders contrasted drastically with his crisp white shirt. He was gazing up at Quinn from behind his thick glasses.

"Oh, hi, Artie. Can I help you?" She asked, not wanting to come off rude.

He smiled softly and looked at the small bump between her hips. It was fairly easy for him, as it was at eye level for him. Self consciously, Quinn held her stomach, trying not to be embarrassed by his blatant staring.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After.. well everything." He said lamely, and she smiled a little at the gleek.

Artie was a nice guy, and the most non judgmental person on the planet, which was probably due to his limp legs. Quinn noticed she was staring, just as he had, and quickly looked away.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just trying to you know, get my bearings. Miss Pillsbury said I could stay with her." Quinn said, looking ashamed at how pathetic her shamble of a life had become. Artie didn't look at her like she was any less than he was.

"That's really great, Quinn. If you ever want someone to talk to, well I'm right down the road from Ms. P." He said quickly, before pushing himself away from the blond.

Without another word he wheeled himself away from Quinn Fabray and down the hall towards the advanced Algebra II class they had once shared, before she'd switched classes to be with Finn. He waved at a very metrosexual looking Kurt as he passed.

Quinn watched him go with a sadness in her chest, wishing she could call him back to her.

–

_**Kurt**_

Kurt Hummel was not shamed of himself, and he never would be. His entire life had been built on the fact that he was clearly smarter and better dressed than all the boys he'd known in his lifetime. He never let it bother him that he couldn't wear dresses, or that most of the guys frowned upon the light foundation he wore. He was just Kurt, and happy with that fact.

That all changed when Finn Hudson had walked in the doors of the high school looking like sex on legs. He'd flashed that small smile at Kurt and his heart wasn't really his anymore. Of course, Kurt wasn't stupid, and he knew the chances of the quarterback every reciprocating his feelings were pretty much nil. That didn't stop him from hoping that someday that dream might come true.

He waved at his favorite wheel chair bound friend, and stepped into the crowded McKinley High hallways, not caring one bit that he stood out. He adjusted his favorite yellow cardigan, and headed off to his Spanish II class.

He found his usual seat at the table, one next to Quinn, Brittany and Finn. He watched as Quinn moved to the back of the room, probably to hide her shame. Brittany followed her as she walked in the door, skipping over to where her old friend sat, as if today was just another day in Brittany-land.

Kurt's heart froze as Finn walked in the small doorframe. His eyes slid to where Quinn sat and he frowned, he turned and saw the gay boy and quickly sat next to him. This nearly caused Kurt to have an aneurism and a heart attack at the same time.

"Hey, Kurt." Finn said softly. His eyes had dark circles weighing under them. His hair was more disheveled than normal, and anyone could spot that he'd cried recently.

"Hello, Finn Hudson." Kurt said dreamily, just as always. Finn offered him a small smile as he pulled his notebook out.

"Hey, do you, uh, have a pencil, I forgot to grab one from my lock-" Before he could finish, Kurt had placed a red pencil in front of the brunette boy's face. Finn took it, looking a little dazed.

"Thanks, man." He said pulling it from Kurt's slender fingers, allowing them to brush against his ever so softly. They both paused for a second, and Kurt was trying very hard not to hyperventilate at such a close gesture.

They turned to Mr. Schue's lesson quickly, not making eye contact with the other. Finn was trying to shake off the tingles he felt even fifteen minutes after he'd taken the small pencil. It wasn't working out very well for him. Next to Finn, Kurt sat, trying to engrain what the brief contact had felt like in his excellent brain.

The class ended, and Kurt watched Finn dash out of the room, not looking back. He picked up his bag with a sigh and strolled out to where his locker was. He could see Rachel talking to Finn and he gritted his teeth a little.

As soon as Finn noticed Kurt staring he said something to Rachel before walking towards the smaller boy. Finn strolled up, a half smile on his face, looking as if he were trying to really look like he was doing okay.

"Here, I forgot to give you your pencil back." He said, holding out the red plastic pencil for Kurt to take. Kurt looked at it, before slipping it out of Finn's fingers and into his own palm.

"See you at football, man." Finn said, brushing Kurt's shoulder again, this time on purpose.

Kurt watched Finn leave, trying to fight the urge to faint all the way to Geometry.


	2. vulnerable

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much you guys! I hope that this chapter doesn't let you down any. It's a new group of characters. I'm not so good at writing from Rachel's point of view, because I'm much more like Puck. However, I did try. I'm not so good at angst, so hopefully there won't be but a few chapters of it.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

"_Time together isn't ever quite enough _

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home _

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time"_

–

_**Finn**_

Finn Hudson wasn't as dumb as most people thought he was. For instance, he knew how to cook spaghetti, and what the word 'gregarious' meant. Of course, Rachel had taught him the latter, but that's neither here nor there. The most important thing Finn knew was that the probability of getting pregnant in a hot tub was nothing short of a miracle. He just trusted Quinn Fabray to not ever lie to him. What a dumb mistake that was.

Maybe Kurt had been right about women; life would be so much easier without them. Kurt was a pretty smart guy, Finn had decided. That was another thing Finn played dumb about. He knew that the smaller boy had a huge crush on him. He didn't acknowledge it because it didn't matter to him. Kurt was one of his best friends, and he didn't want to ever mess that up for either of them.

That plan had always been peachy keen until his fingers had brushed Kurt's in Mr. Schue's class. It wasn't a big deal, he'd touched Kurt before. At least, he thought he had. Maybe not, since this time he felt a burst of energy in his stomach. The same feeling that Rachel had once given him, back before she'd given the news that would change his life. He guessed he shouldn't blame Rachel for that, but he just couldn't look at her and not wince.

He stood at football, listening to Coach ramble about pride and anger. Puck had always said no one took him seriously because of the stupid neon green fanny pack he took every where. Even Miss Pillsbury had found that weird. He could see Kurt standing behind the fanny pack wielding coach, filing his nails of all things.

Suddenly, Finn felt a small warmth spread in his chest as he watched Kurt fix his perfectly manicured fingers. He could see the small brunette boy's lips moving as he sang along to some song that happened to float through his head. His eyes flashed up, as the feeling of being watched washed over him. Finn quickly looked away, trying to shake off the urge to do something he might regret.

"Hudson, you alright?" Finn looked up quickly to see Ken standing over him. He suddenly realized that no one else was still standing in the circle.

"Yeah, Coach. Just spaced out." He muttered, shifting his gaze down to the bright green grass.

"Yeah, well practice is over, kid." He said aggressively and then looked around. "Hummel! Help Hudson get home before he damages his brain even more." The coach yelled to the kicker, who was standing on the edge of the locker rooms, watching Finn.

"Yes..yes, sir." Kurt said dazed, trying not to faint for the second time that week. He quickly walked over to where Finn sat.

Finn was trying to panic from Kurt's close proximity. He could smell the designer cologne that Kurt always wore, and it was making his head swim. He was trying to concentrate but the overwhelming smell just wouldn't let him.

"Come on, Handsome, let's get you to that car of yours." Kurt said breathlessly, offering a hand for Finn to take, praying that he didn't look like a total fool. Finn reluctantly took the outstretched hand, ignoring the same squirmy feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"You got it, dude." Finn half-smiled, following Kurt to his car, pretending that it didn't make his heart race one bit.

–

_**Artie**_

Quinn moved in with Miss Pillsbury on a Monday afternoon. Artie Abrams knew this because he watched it happen from his front porch. He'd always enjoyed being outside. When he had the use of his legs he played all the sports he could, and he could almost remember what it felt like to climb trees again. He hadn't lost interest in the outdoors after the accident, in fact it was the only thing he had to cling to.

He had watched Quinn unload the one suitcase she had brought with her, and although she didn't look back to where he sat, curiously watching her, he knew that she knew he was there. Quinn Fabray was always the person Artie had been interested in. He liked to think that being in his chair gave him a better perspective on the world. He figured he could understand Quinn much better than most of the others in Glee. He knew what it felt like to be discriminated over something you couldn't change. It wasn't fair what she had done to Finn, but she didn't want to be alone, especially not now.

"Artie?" He turned in his chair to the direction his mother's soft voice had come from.

His mom was a short woman, even when Artie was eight and he could stand, he had been taller than her. Her brown hair was the exact tone as his, and her expression was always guilty when she looked at him. She had always blamed herself for his condition, and she couldn't bare to look at him most days.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked, trying to ignore the shame he felt from her gaze.

"Do you know the pregnant girl that's moving in with Miss Pillsbury?" She asked, a touch of worry entering her soft voice.

Artie looked out the window, watching the blond girl drag her suitcase up the few steps to the guidance counselor's door, knowing that she was crying. He turned back to his mother, who just seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Yeah, mom, I do." He said gently, before wheeling himself back into their small house, not wanting to talk about Quinn anymore.

Quinn reminded him of a lot of things. She reminded him of glee, and what it felt to have someone to relate to. She was also Tina's exact opposite, which was really something he appreciated. He didn't like thinking about Tina much, he just couldn't find it within himself to forgive her. If there was anything Artie looked for in a girl, it was someone he could relate to. As it had turned out, Tina just wasn't that girl.

As he turned to look back out the doorframe he could see Quinn leaning on the spotless white fence that surrounded Miss Pillsbury's porch. She was rubbing her emerging baby bump, and she could sense his eyes on her. She lifted her head to where he sat, looking at the very personal sight, and waved just a little. Only enough to know what she was doing.

He smiled in return, and turned to wheel himself back into his house, trying to squash that brief flash of hope that passed through his chest.

–

_**Rachel**_

Rachel Berry knew what most people in her very brief life thus far thought of her. They all thought she was crazy, self obsessed, and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Granted, they were mostly correct. Or they had been, until she had seen the bloody and bruised Noah Puckerman sitting in the hallway. She'd seen a look on his face that she knew was rarely shown. He was scared. Not of Finn, or even Quinn, but of the small baby that Quinn was holding within her.

That's when her perspective on Noah had changed drastically. Before he had seemed rather invincible, and heartless above all. Then she'd seen that glimpse into the real Noah's existence, and he didn't seem so horrible.

During their brief stint of what people of lesser intelligence might call a relationship, Rachel had learned different things about Noah. He was fairly charming when he wanted to be, but he wouldn't ever let anyone else know that. After that brief week she had spent with him she was fairly certain of one thing, Noah wanted to be a dad.

She made her mission to watch him since then, to make sure he wouldn't go completely crazy. After Sectionals, the whole team had really come closer together, with the exception of Noah Puckerman. Even Rachel and Kurt had managed to tolerate each other, much to the shock of every other kid in glee.

"Kurt, while I know that we have had our differences, I would greatly appreciate it if-" Kurt rolled his eyes at the brunette girl.

"Rachel, you know, people might like you a lot more if you didn't speak like my grandmother." Kurt said curtly, walking down the crowded hall with her to glee that day.

Rachel blushed and looked down, "Yes, well, having a good vocabulary is one of the keys to success." She said, following Kurt into the crowded glee room.

"Honey, there's a difference between a good vocabulary and being _annoying_." He said, but not in a menacing way. He smiled at her before walking to where Mercedes sat, talking to Tina.

Rachel smiled a little, then proceeded to survey the room for Noah. She found him, sitting in the back as always, and decided to sit with him today. No one was more surprised that he was when Rachel Always-In-The-Front-Row Berry took a seat in the very back of the room.

"What do you want, Berry?" Noah growled, there were still traces of the bruises lining his face. Rachel threw him a sour look before turning to where Mr. Schuester had just walked in the door.

"I simply wanted a change of scenery." She said simply, trying to follow Kurt's advice as much as possible. Noah stared at her as if she'd said Idina Menzel was merely an _adequate_ singer.

"Bullshit." He said, quickly calling her bluff. She shot him another withering look.

"Fine, I was hoping to make sure that you were okay." She said softly, not wanting to look at him. She thought it was all fine until a low growl emerged from between his lips.

"Well, news flash, Berry, I don't need your pity." He said harshly, before pushing himself out of his chair, and over to the other side of the room, as far away from Rachel Berry as he could get. Rachel blinked in surprise.

She watched Noah throughout their entire practice, trying to tell herself that the hurt she felt had nothing to do with the fact that Noah Puckerman didn't _want_ her.


	3. run

**A/N: I know. It's been forever, and I am very sorry for that! I can only hope you all can forgive me. I think that this chapter moves us along a little better, especially for Finn and Kurt. Next chapter will be predominately Quinn and Artie, and of course, Puck and Rachel may take a while, given their stubborn attitudes. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to lengthen it up a bit. **

* * *

"_Time together isn't ever quite enough _

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home _

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time"_

–

_**Quinn**_

Quinn really liked Ms. Pillsbury, she was always nice, and she never brought up any painful topics, but Emma Pillsbury could never replace Quinn needing her real mother. She had gotten used to being on her own for the most part. She wasn't ashamed to be who she was anymore, since Rachel Berry had aired out all of Quinn's dirty laundry, so to speak. Quinn decided that she liked being alone, but somehow, as she waved at Artie she realized that would probably change.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about anyone anymore. She still had some feeling for Finn, whether it was real love, or the illusion of what she had once felt, she wasn't sure. Then there was always Puck, who she did hate, however she was carrying his child, so that attached her to him in some way. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that all the men in her life meant nothing to her. All of them except the paralyzed boy who had stopped in the hallway to make sure she was okay. She wasn't sure how she felt about that either.

"Quinn?" She heard the counselor's soft voice and she turned towards the red head.

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury?" She asked, her back to the screen door.

"I think you can call me Emma at home, we're going to be spending a lot of time together now." She said softly, smiling towards the teen. Quinn smiled back and felt tears pricking behind her eyes. She fought to keep her hormones in check, but ended up losing.

"Thanks, Miss- Emma." She said, a small tear rolling down her pale cheek. Emma then sensed that Quinn wanted to be alone and walked out of the room, muttering something about cleaning the kitchen sink.

Quinn sighed to herself, staring out the window again, trying to quash her heartbreak once again, and she suddenly realized that the only time she didn't feel heartbroken was when she thought of Artie Abrams.

She could see him outlined from where he sat on his porch, reading a massive looking book. His natural look surprising her a little. He was in jogging pants and a loose t-shirt, not really looking anything like Artie. She smiled to herself, the first real smile she could remember, at the fact that Artie lived right down from her, and anytime she needed comfort all she had to do was look out her window.

–

_**Kurt**_

Kurt wasn't really sure when he had truly fallen in love with Finn. Sure, he had always thought he was the most dreamy guy he'd ever met, but that was just a crush. He supposed that it mostly had to do with Finn joining glee and opening that absolutely perfect mouth. Kurt had always been a sucker for guys who could sing. It had all started the first time Kurt had seen the old eighties photos of Billy Joel. His mother had been a huge Joel fan, and Kurt had learned to love and appreciate his music more than most others.

Kurt sat in his SUV outside of the local store. He had been sent to pick up some more hair spray, as his supply was running dangerously low thanks to having to reapply it at least twice a day due to his frequent slushy baths. He sighed to himself, checked his complexion in the rear view mirror and hoped out of the car, walking briskly into the supermarket.

He always hated going into the store, because it was so white, vacant, and all around depressing. The people who looked there looked like they'd rather be anywhere else, and no one looked him in the eye. It was all just too morbid for his bubbly personality. He quickly entered the correct aisle just to stop suddenly looking at who stood on the other end of it.

"Finn Hudson." He said breathlessly, clutching his keys a bit too tightly. Finn looked up from the bottles of hairspray he was studying to jump a little and knocked one off the shelf, sending it rolling towards Kurt's foot.

Kurt bent quickly, wishing he had worn anything other than jogging pants out that night, and picked up the small purple bottle. Kurt straightened up to a very close Finn Hudson. He offered the smaller boy a half grin.

"Hey, man. Sorry about that." He said, reaching to take the bottle from Kurt's slender fingers, pretending that it wasn't voluntary to touch Kurt's cool fingertips as he did so. They both shuddered from the butterflies that seemed to enter their stomaches.

"Oh, it's no problem. I needed to pick up some more of the important hair supplies I use." He grinned nodding to the wall of hair care products to their left. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, my mom needed more hairspray. I don't know whether to get the one with the kangaroo or the dove." He said, looking helplessly at the shelf. Kurt smiled at the other boy, who seemed to be nervous just standing there.

"Go with the kangaroo, purple is the color of royalty after all." Kurt smiled, pulling one of the spray cans off of the shelf and leaning across Finn whilst doing so. Finn sucked in a breath, trying to not breathe in Kurt's delicious smell.

"Thanks man." Finn said, sliding the can from Kurt's palm brushing light fingertips with his. Kurt stepped back again and Finn had the uncontrollable urge to hug the smaller boy. "For more than just the hair spray, I mean." Finn said. Kurt nodded, he understood. He had always tried to be there for Finn, hoping that someday it would work out for him.

"I'll always be here for you, Finn." Kurt breathed, grabbing his own brand of hair spray off the shelf and turning to walk out of the aisle with the taller boy. Finn fell in next to Kurt as they walked towards the register.

"Hey, uh, Kurt?" Finn asked, and Kurt looked up to the quarterback heart thumping.

"Yes, Finn?" Finn fumbled with the purple can he held in his hands.

"Would you want to hang out later?" He asked slowly and Kurt broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes, I would."

_**Puck**_

It was the next day when Puck watched Rachel and Rutherford gossip like old biddies that he got irritated. She was all smiles and shit, reaching out to touch Matt's arm and he felt like punching something. Matt wasn't cool or as badass as Puck, so he was even more irritated that he had managed to catch Berry's attention.

"Puck?" He looked down to see the mother of his unborn fetus staring up at him, he small hand on her waist and his gaze softened.

"Yeah, Q?" He asked, distracting himself from the sickening sight of anyone besides Finn flirting with Crazy over in the corner.

"I know.. I know I haven't been fair to you in this whole mess, but even with my job, I can't cover all the expenses-" Puck lifted an eyebrow and cut her off. He reached out to stroke a piece of hair behind her ear, not really giving a fuck what anyone thought about it.

"I've been working at my uncle's shop for a few weeks, I make pretty decent wages, so don't worry, our kid will be just fine." He said gruffly, getting distracted again by just how fucking close Rutherford was to Berry. It was driving him crazy for some stupid ass reason. He growled under his breath, not hearing Quinn thank him, and not seeing her go and sit somewhat timidly next to Artie.

Puck realized with even more irritation that the only seat left in the room was next to Matt and Rachel. He growled once more and went to sit in the ugly plastic chair, he could see Rachel tense up as he came near, and sensed that she was angry at him for some reason or another. What was new? Rutherford just nodded to him like a moron and continued to talk to Rachel.

"So, what are we talking about?" Puck butted in rudely, to irritate both of the teens next to him. Rachel huffed a little and looked at him.

"I was just telling Matthew that my fathers are taking me down to Dayton for some shopping this Saturday." She said forcefully, and Puck smirked at her before forming the most annoying response he could think of.

"Going to buy a new bathing suit, Berry? It's almost that time, and I bet you'd look smokin' in a pink bikini, it might even overpower your crazy." He grinned as she blushed and looked more angry than he had ever seen her. With that he turned to look at a newly arrived Mr. Schue.

He smirked to himself. Noah Puckerman: One. Rachel Berry: Zero.


	4. west coast friendship

**A/N: I am trying to make up for the disasterously long wait that came with last chapter. Like I promised, this is mostly Artie/Quinn, and I really hope it didn't move along too quickly, but I just had to get to Artie's last line. I cannot claim it as original, as a very dear male friend said it to me recently, but I just loved it so much, and felt it really coincided with Artie's personality.**

**

* * *

**

"_Time together isn't ever quite enough _

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home _

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time"_

–

_**Rachel**_

Rachel could handle almost anything. Stardom had taught her that, and so had Noah Puckerman. He was the most infuriating person she had ever met in her short sixteen years of life. The purpose of his life seemed to be to ruin hers, and she did not appreciate that one bit at all. She had never done anything to deserve his anger. It wasn't _her_ fault that he had betrayed his best friend and ended up knocking up Quinn.

She stood outside of an unusually long glee practice that night, watching Noah light up a cigarette and take several drags before putting it out, as if he thought better of that idea. She didn't really understand him, and she didn't like not understanding things. On top of being a starlet, she also prided herself on being a scholar, and learning as much as she could was important to her. Naturally, her biggest annoyance was also her biggest curiosity, and that came wrapped up in a Noah Puckerman sized package.

"Rachel?" She jumped, so focused on observing Noah that she had forgotten where she was. She looked next to her and saw Matt smiling at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rachel. I just wanted to offer you a ride home." He said kindly, and she smiled at him, and looked him up and down. She couldn't help but think how nice he was, much nicer than other members of glee.

"Well, my father said he might be a little late, I'll just text him. Thank you, Matthew." She spoke quickly, and he smiled at her too, leading the way over to his dark Chevy truck. It was a newer model than Puck's and smelled much better as she jumped in. She didn't miss Puck's glare towards Matt as the two pulled out of the parking lot.

"I appreciate this Matthew." She said, leaning against the soft seat. He smiled a little over to her as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

"You know, you can call me 'Matt,' everyone else does. You know, if you want." She blushed a little.

"I think I'd like that... Matt." He laughed a little at how timid she was of just saying his nickname. He watched as she blushed again. He pulled up to her house, and she felt oddly sad to be getting out of the clean and warm truck.

"Thank you, Matt." She said gently, and leaned over quickly to peck his cheek softly, and opened her door, getting out and feeling slightly dizzy, forgetting all about Noah Puckerman.

–

_**Finn**_

Finn was really confused. More so than normal, which was quite a bit. He wasn't really sure why he had invited Kurt over. The last time had been for fashion advice, which was a reasonable purpose. What were they supposed to do now? He doubted Kurt liked video games, and he didn't know anything by Lady Gaga. It seemed like a weird prospect to him, but he was excited none the less. He really enjoyed Kurt's company, in a way he had never really acknowledged before.

He spent the next twenty minutes cleaning up dirty socks from his carpet, and throwing away old drinking cups and spare trash that he should have taken out a week ago but was too heart broken to do. He also put up his clean clothes, and tried to keep is impatience at a minimum, but seemed to be failing pretty horribly.

It was a knock on his door that caused him to jump up and feel the excitement rise within him. He pulled the brown door as far as it would go, revealing Kurt, dressed in a relaxed blue shade and normal jeans. Finn did a double take at this, as he had never seen Kurt in anything less than Calvin Klein before. Kurt was smiling nervously, and Finn moved out of the doorframe for him to come in his warm home.

"Where is the lovely Mrs. Hudson?" Kurt asked, sensing her absence from the small home. Finn smiled at Kurt's offhanded mention of his mother.

"She's working tonight, pulled a double shift for a friend." He said simply, leaning over slightly so as to not his head on the ceiling fan in his living room. Kurt followed him, sitting on the couch watching as Finn sat next to him.

"So.. I didn't really think this out." Finn said awkwardly, chuckling nervously, as Kurt smiled over at him.

"Isn't the Syracuse/Louisville game today?" Kurt asked softly, and Finn felt like kissing the boy for a brief, wild second. He grinned brighter than ever, as Kurt never once failed to surprise him. He flicked on the channel.

The next few hours were spent in happy bliss as they watched the game together, both yelling angrily at the refs and various members of the teams, none of which could hear either of the two irritated boys. Finn had never felt so at home with anyone. Usually when Puck came over to watch the game he got drunk or high, and it was annoying. Kurt just seemed to really love the game of basketball, which kind of turned Finn on in a weird way that he pushed back.

"Kurt, dude, tonight was really cool. I didn't know you were into basketball, or even knew what a layup was." Finn grinned, patting Kurt on the back as he made his way to the door, a grin on his face as he fumbled with his keys.

"I actually have always liked basketball, much more exciting that baseball." He said scrunching his nose up, in an almost adorable way. "Maybe we could do it again? Next week, my house?" He asked, and Finn didn't even have to think before nodding. With that Kurt left, and Finn turned back to his living room, thinking about what a weird night it had been.

_--_

_**Artie**_

Artie found himself rolling his way down the side walk that evening. Sometimes he just had to get out of his house before he totally suffocated. He really hated not being able to walk sometimes, as it really would make taking _walks_ much easier on him. He was looking up at the different homes he passed.

He had lived in the same neighborhood his whole life, never once moving, but he liked that. Artie really didn't like change. He had learned to hate it after his accident which has so drastically changed his entire life from that moment on. He decided that things should stay the same, and if they were going to change, someone deserved a little warning, because it just wasn't fair when life decided it was too boring and went and messed everything up.

That's when Quinn Fabray came into his range of sight. She was sitting on Miss Pillsbury's porch, looking over the homes and road that stretched out in front her, lost in her own thoughts. She was rubbing her protruding stomach, a soft song expelling from her lips, and Artie again felt as if he was witnessing something extremely personal.

"_You can catch me. __Don't you run. Don't you run. If you live another day in this happy little house; the fire's here to stay._"

Her voice cut right through him, and he had the strange urge to reach out and comfort her, as the tears on her cheeks seemed to break his heart.

"Hello, Artie." She said softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks and looking down to where he sat in his chair, watching her rather blatantly. Her sad face held a smile that he knew was true. She climbed off the porch ledge and came to stand next to him.

"Hi, Quinn. Would you like to join me?" He asked, motioning at walking down the sidewalk. She found it hard to stand properly but really wanted to go with him, as she needed some sort of escape, and she knew that Artie could give that to her.

"You can sit on me if you like." He said, sensing her hesitation then winced. "I swear, I'm not being perverted! I just meant-"

"I know, Artie." She chuckled softly, before agree and allowing herself to sit on him gingerly, before realizing with a pang that he couldn't actually _feel _how heavy she really was.

"It's okay, you know, I'd rather have you here than be able to feel my legs." He said gently, quickly reading the emotions that her splayed across her beautiful as she suddenly blushed at his comment, looking down at her growing daughter.

"She's going to be beautiful, you know?" Artie said, as he pushed them down the sidewalk looking up to Quinn, thinking of what an odd sight they must have made.

"How do you know?" She asked, tears in her eyes once again.

"Because she's _your_ daughter." Artie said, and Quinn smiled at him. He watched her as she reached out timidly to brush a piece of hair out of his face. "You're always so nice to me, and I want to thank you for that." She said gently and he caught her hand with his.

"You're a good person, Quinn. We all make mistakes." He said quietly, turning them back towards their homes.

"You don't." She said just as softly and he smiled a small, sad smile at her.

"Well, trust me, I do too." He said, pushing her back up to her porch, and she leaned down to hug him briefly.

"Goodnight, Artie. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She grinned in a childish way, a bright smile illuminating her face.

"I won't. Save yours in a jar for me." He smiled to her.

She gave him an odd look before burst into laughter as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared into her house, leaving Artie with the memory of her wonderful laugh to stay with him all night.


End file.
